Ekstra Weekend
Info op deze pagina is (deels) overgenomen van de Wikipediapagina Ekstra Weekend van 26 juli 2013 Ekstra Weekend is een radioprogramma van de NTR dat sinds 1 september 2006 elke vrijdag wordt uitgezonden tussen 19.00 en 22.00 op 3FM. De presentatie is in handen van Gerard Ekdom (hiervoor ingehuurd door de NTR) en Michiel Veenstra. De naam Ekstra is een samentrekking van de achternamen van de twee dj's. Het programma is de opvolger van het programma Lantinga & Swijnenberg en loopt sinds het vertrek van Wouter van der Goes van 3FM naar Q-Music. Na Van der Goes' vertrek namen Coen Swijnenberg en Sander Lantinga diens programmatijd in de middag over met de Coen en Sander Show. Zodoende ontstond er een vrij tijdslot op de vrijdagavond, dat werd opgevuld door Ekstra Weekend. Gedurende het programma was de producer ook af en toe te horen. Domien Verschuuren heeft de eerste 62 afleveringen als producer van de show gewerkt, vanaf 4 januari 2008 werd hij vervangen door Tjitse Leemhuis (als Tjibbe Tjibsma). Wanneer één van beide DJ's verhinderd was werd er vaak ingevallen door een andere DJ die in het programma dan werd aangeduid als 'Iemand Anders'. Domien Verschuuren was meestal de vaste invaller maar onder andere Bart Arens, Paul Rabbering, Eric Corton, Rob Stenders, Roosmarijn Reijmer, Timur Perlin en Giel Beelen hebben ook wel eens één of allebei de vaste dj's vervangen. Op 4 januari 2013 was er zelfs helemaal geen vervanging voor Gerard Ekdom en presenteerde Michiel Veenstra in z'n eentje, geflankeerd door inval-producer Pieter Kok. Sinds 6 maart 2009 is Ekstra Weekend ook op tv te volgen via het digitale kanaal 101 TV. Ook is het programma te volgen op de 3FM-webcam. Format Het programma was een mix van muziek en gesprekken tussen de discjockeys en andere aanwezigen in de studio. De stijl was kolderiek en melig, en lijkt in dat opzicht op het programma Curry en Van Inkel (later Stenders en Van Inkel), dat in de jaren 80 door Veronica op hetzelfde tijdstip werd uitgezonden. De kracht van beide programma's lag voor een belangrijk deel in de chemie die ontstond tussen de twee DJ's. In de afscheidsuitzending hebben Ekdom en Veenstra aangegeven dat zij als puber veelvuldig naar dit programma hebben geluisterd, en aan het op elkaar lijkende format is te zien dat dit een inspiratiebron is geweest. Veel van de items in Ekstra Weekend kwamen ook al voor in Curry en Van Inkel, zoals o.a. de weekend opening (C&VI: Je weekend is begonnen!!! / Ekstra Weekend: Weeeeekeeeeeeeend!!!), de brievenbus, het weerbericht, de mix die om twee platen over negen werd uitgezonden (C&VI: Ben Liebrand Minimix / Ekstra Weekend: Operation DJ Sandstorm) Een andere overeenkomst is de kolderieke sfeer, die mede in de hand gewerkt werd door een biertje Gasten Vrijwel iedere week is een bekende Nederlander of Vlaming te gast. Veel gasten zijn inmiddels al meerdere keren bij Ekstra Weekend langs geweest. Meest frequente gast is Roel van Velzen, die al 7 keer te gast is geweest bij Ekstra Weekend. Nikki is inmiddels 5 keer langs geweest. Tijdens het eerste gesprek met de gast klinkt op de achtergrond een dwarsfluitversie van Sex on Fire van de Kings of Leon. Er is ook wel eens geen gast aanwezig tijdens de uitzending. De uitzending krijgt dan het motto "Freewheel Friday". Voor de programmaonderdelen waar normaal de gast in participeert wordt dan een vervanging geïmproviseerd of het onderdeel gaat niet door . Programma-onderdelen Vaste onderdelen ;De uuropener Elke uitzending wordt geopend met de uuropener. Deze wordt ingesproken door de Stem van 3FM, op dit moment is dat Eric Corton. Vaak is Corton dan (gespeeld) dronken en/of baldadig en onderneemt hij iets doms. Een regelmatig terugkomende slogan is "Ken jou het scheluh!". In de uuropener worden Veenstra en Ekdom consequent Michiel Stekstra en Hans Weekend genoemd. Ekstra Weekend wordt dan verbasterd tot "Stekstra Weekend". ;De weekendroep Aan het begin van elke uitzending wordt het weekend geopend. Dit doen Ekdom en Veenstra door middel van het nemen van een enorme hap lucht, en het daarna uitschreeuwen van het woord 'weekend'. Tegelijkertijd twitteren de dj's en producer Tjitse Leemhuis het woord WEEKEND, maar dan met zo veel mogelijk letters. Dit wordt door de luisteraars massaal nagedaan wat er vaak toe leidt dat twitterapplicaties "throttelen". ;De Kazoo Classic / Een-Stuk-IJzer-In-Je-Bek-Tijd Aan het begin van de uitzending wordt het eerste gedeelte van "And So They Say" van componist en pianist Edgar van Asselt met op saxofoon David Schnitter gedraaid waarbij beide dj's meespelen op de kazoo. Ook nummers waarin een kazoo voorkomt kunnen op warme belangstelling rekenen. Ekstra Weekend organiseerde op vrijdag 1 juni 2012 een speciale kazoo-avond. Er werden die avond vooral kazoo-classics gedraaid. ;Ekstra Weekend brievenbus Ekdom en Veenstra lezen brieven voor van luisteraars. Soms zit er een brief of fax in het Duits tussen, die wordt dan met het Duitse volkslied op de achtergrond al schreeuwend door Gerard voorgelezen. Ook komt het veelvuldig voor, dat de post veel te laat binnenkomt en er dus een brief van een paar maanden daarvoor bij zit. De tune die tijdens dit onderdeel op de achtergrond klinkt is afgeleid van I.G.Y. (What A Beautiful World) van Donald Fagen. ;Backstage De radio-uitzending wordt tweemaal per uitzending onderbroken door de STER-reclame en het nieuws. Op 101 TV en op de webcam loopt het programma dan gewoon door en deze tijd wordt dan door de dj's volgepraat, meestal over een actueel onderwerp. In de tweede backstage wordt ook de gast hierin betrokken. ;De voicelift Dit item begint met een geluidsfragment van een bekende Nederlander waarvan de stem op verschillende manieren vervormd is. Luisteraars kunnen dan naar de studio bellen raden wie de betreffende bekende Nederlander is. Omdat in eerste instantie het goede antwoord onmogelijk te raden is werd door de eerste luisteraar vrijwel altijd Ron Brandsteder geroepen als oplossing, waarna Michiel Veenstra dan ging kijken of Brandsteder toevallig op de gang stond of elders in de studio was. Er werd dan veelvuldig een jingle van een lachende Brandsteder gedraaid. Veenstra kreeg op 20 februari 2009 de schrik van zijn leven toen Brandsteders zoon Rick op de gang stond toen hij de deur open deed. Op 17 december 2010 stond Ron Brandsteder zelf echt op de gang en was de rest van de uitzending gast. Sindsdien wordt Ron Brandsteder steeds minder als oplossing geraden. Ook wordt vaak van te voren al min of meer verklapt wat de oplossing is waardoor de goede oplossing vaak al door de eerste beller geraden wordt. ;Ekstra Weekend weerbericht Michiel of Gerard lezen op een snelle en onverstaanbare manier het weerbericht voor. Hierin worden woorden op een 'foute-DJ-manier' uitgesproken en wordt er om onverstaanbare grappen gelachen. In de loop van 2011 werd het weerbericht ook vaak in een andere taal voorgelezen en ook wel eens door Gerard Ekdom, of door een invallende dj. Tijdens Goede Vrijdag en Pasen wordt door Gerard Ekdom het Nederlandse weerbericht in het Duits geschreeuwd, vanwege het feit dat veel Duitsers dan naar Nederland komen. ;Wisseling van de wacht In de studio is maar één bedieningsplek voor de jingles en platen. Ekdom bedient deze de eerste anderhalf uur, en Veenstra daarna. Daarom moet er om half 9 (bijna altijd later) door Ekdom en Veenstra van zitplaats worden gewisseld. Dit gaat altijd gepaard met een hoop geschreeuw waarna Ekdom en Veenstra uitgeput weer gaan zitten. Gedurende 2011 was het een tijdje een running gag dat Tjibbe Tjibsma tijdens de wisseling van de wacht de microfoon van Gerard Ekdom wegdraaide, dit tot grote (gespeelde) frustratie van Ekdom. ;De 5 vragen aan In dit onderdeel kiest de gast blind vijf vragen van een lijst van 51 vragen door vijf nummers tussen de 1 en 51 te noemen. Deze vragen moeten vervolgens beantwoord worden. Dit programma-onderdeel was de opvolger van Trek Je Gesprekje. ;Operation DJ Sandstorm Elke uitzending laten Ekdom en Veenstra om twee platen over negen een voor Ekstra Weekend gemaakte mix van DJ Sandstorm horen, waarin ongeveer 5 nummers in verwerkt zitten. Dit item is in feite een voortzetting van het item 'de Minimix' uit het programma 'Curry en Van Inkel' dat door Veronica in de jaren 80 op de vrijdagavond werd uitgezonden. Curry en Van Inkel draaiden op hetzelfde tijdstip altijd een minimix van Ben Liebrand. ;Uit het raam Bij dit onderdeel wordt er een voorwerp uit het raam van de studio op straat gegooid. Meestal gebeurt dit door de gast. Onderdeel hierbij is het waarschuwen van de bewaking. Omdat er op een gegeven moment steeds een bewaker zat die Jean Paul heette werd bij het opnemen van de telefoon het intro van Breathe van Blu Cantrell met Sean Paul gedraaid, waarbij door de DJ's de naam 'Jean Paul' wordt gescandeerd. Als een andere bewaker de telefoon opneemt wordt altijd gevraagd of er even opnieuw gebeld mag worden waarbij de bewaker dan opneemt met "Jean Paul" zodat het intro van Breathe alsnog gedraaid kan worden. Op straat staat een microfoon om het geluid van het vallende object zo goed mogelijk op de radio te laten horen. De microfoon wordt pas ingeschakeld als er door Veenstra en Ekdom "De Groot, buitengeluiden!!" geroepen wordt. Dit is een quote uit de Dik Voormekaar Show. Producer Tjibbe gebruikt daarbij een applicatie op zijn iPhone om te meten hoe hard de klap was. De daarbij in Decibel gemeten waardes worden opgenomen in het Ekstra Weekend Lawaaiklassement. ;Het geheime woord Een luisteraar kan prijzen winnen door een vriend of vriendin, die niet weet dat hij of zij op de radio is, een vooraf ingefluisterd woord te laten zeggen. Dit zijn meestal woorden die niet vaak voorkomen in het dagelijks leven. De bedoeling is dat de deelnemer een 'zo natuurlijk mogelijk gesprek' aangaat met de vriend of vriendin, waarbij het de bedoeling is dat de vriend of vriendin het geheime woord 'terloops' laat vallen, wat natuurlijk nooit lukt. Het gesprek ontaardt dan ook altijd in een soort raadspelletje. Als de vriend(in) het woord geraden heeft wordt de polka-versie van "She's too fat for me" van James Last gestart en lopen Ekdom en Veenstra gedurende een minuut al meezingend polonaise door de studio. ;Jon Bakker FM Aan het eind van het programma volgt de STER, maar deze wordt op 101TV niet uitgezonden. In plaats daarvan klinkt op 101TV en op de webcam up-tempo orgelmuziek waardoorheen quotes van Jon Bakker gemonteerd zijn. Net voor de STER danwel Jon Bakker FM begint roept de producer of één van de DJ's "De vis kan er weer in!" ;Speciale dagen Op 15 februari 2013 kwam Ekdom erachter dat het Phil Collins Day was. Aan luisteraars werd gevraagd wat hun favoriete nummer was van Phil Collins, dat nummer werd aan het eind van de uitzending gedraaid. Sindsdien staat iedere uitzending in het teken van een artiest. Ieder uur wordt er een nummer van gedraaid en die dag is dan voor altijd de ...dag (artiest naam invullen). Onregelmatig terugkerende gebeurtenissen ;Omniplayer De Omniplayer wordt gebruikt voor het afspelen van jingles. Op een meestal onverwacht moment in de uitzending, als de omniplayer ter sprake komt, worden alle knoppen tegelijk ingedrukt wat een kakofonie van geluiden geeft. Dit tot grote hilariteit van Ekdom en Veenstra. Het item vond zijn oorsprong tijdens een backstage op 9 december 2011, toen Veenstra aan Ekdom vroeg om een "live jingle". Alle sweepers voor de live jingle werden toen allemaal tegelijk ingestart. ;Live jingles In de uitzending van 2 september 2011 wilde Ekdom een jingle instarten, maar de muis van de computer was stuk waardoor dit niet mogelijk was. Ekdom merkte dit net op tijd op en sprak de jingle vervolgens zelf live in over het intro. Dit vonden de luisteraars -net als Ekdom en Veenstra zelf- erg leuk waardoor dit sindsdien elke uitzending gedaan wordt. Nu zijn de live jingles gevuld met allerlei sweepers (effectjes voor jingles), dat was bij de allereerste live jingle nog niet het geval. Meestal doet Ekdom 1 à 2 live jingles per uitzending. Hij gebruikt teksten als "van hoog boven in Groningen, tot diep in Limburg", "je rok begint er bij te wapperen", "zelfs je veters krijgen een erectie" en "van links naar rechts, en van boven naar onder". ;Pet Shop Boys Alarm Als er een plaat van de Pet Shop Boys gedraaid wordt, klinkt het Pet Shop Boys Alarm. Bij het afspelen van het nummer imiteren Ekdom en Veenstra de Pet Shop Boys. Daarbij zet Ekdom een hoed met een rood zwaailicht op en zet Veenstra een verkeerspylon, een hoed met veren of iets anders op zijn hoofd. Het Pet Shop Boys alarm is ontstaan doordat het lange tijd 'not done' was om Pet Shop Boys op 3FM te draaien. Ekdom en Veenstra hebben allebei echter een zwak voor de Pet Shop Boys en besloten de luisteraar dan maar vooraf te waarschuwen door het afspelen van het geluid van een sirene. Samen met het zwaailicht en de pylon is dit uitgegroeid tot een soort act. ;Vroeger Wanneer het woord vroeger wordt genoemd, zetten de dj's een kartonnen bekertje over hun microfoon en starten het achtergrondgeluid van een krakende verbinding. Dit zorgt voor een geluid wat lijkt op dat van de AM-band. Hierna volgt een verhaal over vroeger, vaak met verwijzingen naar de Tweede Wereldoorlog. ;Etherpiraatje Spelen Als er door de dj's een verwijzing wordt gemaakt met zendpiraten, wordt het fictieve piratenstation Radio Orka geopend. De show wordt begeleid door een Polka en praten ze met een Twents accent en een echo in de microfoon. Het effect is een onverstaanbare uitzending. ;Noodband testen Af en toe wordt er getest of de noodband nog werkt. De noodband is een backup-voorziening die automatisch een plaat instart als er vanuit de studio meer dan 10 seconden geen geluid komt. Enige tijd werd Viva la Vida van Coldplay dan gestart, sinds medio 2012 is dat Silenced By The Night van Keane. ;In de loop Terwijl een plaat gedraaid wordt, wordt een bepaald couplet, refrein of ander gedeelte steeds opnieuw achter elkaar gezet waardoor een oneindige repetitie van dit fragment ontstaat. Dit is tot nu toe twee maal uitgehaald, op 28 januari 2011 met Nah Neh Nah van Milk & Suger feat. Vaya Con Dios en op 12 oktober 2012 met Candy van Robbie Williams. Voormalige programma-onderdelen ;Wildprik Er werd een willekeurige telefoonlijn opgenomen en vervolgens ontstond er een spontaan gesprek met de luisteraar die aan de andere kant van de lijn hing. De jingles die voor dit item gemaakt werden worden nog steeds vrijwel ongewijzigd gebruikt voor de Voicelift. Op 4 januari 2013 werd dit onderdeel (tijdelijk) nieuw leven ingeblazen. ;Ekstra Weekend Jingle/Voicemailservice Service Luisteraars konden via een email of sms teksten insturen die Ekdom en Veenstra daarna tot jingle verwerkten. Vaak waren de jingles bedoeld voor radioamateurs bij lokale omroepen. In mei 2010 werd de jingleservice vervangen door de voicemailservice. Ekdom en Veenstra spraken dan de voicemailtekst in van een luisteraar. Na enige tijd werd ook dit onderdeel geschrapt. ;Realitycheck In dit item werd getest in hoeverre de gast nog gewoon is gebleven. Hij/zij kreeg een aantal normale supermarktproducten voorgelegd en moest raden hoe duur die zijn. Dit item liep tot en met 14 december 2007. ;Nazorg De eerste jaren werd de gast van de vorige week nog wel eens teruggebeld om te vragen wat zij van die uitzending vonden. Op 20 mei 2011 werd dit onderdeel eenmalig nieuw leven ingeblazen door de gast van die dag Tatum Dagelet al direct na het programma (in de zendtijd van Stenders Late Vermaak) terug te bellen. ;Trek je gesprekje De gast moet blind vragen kiezen en deze beantwoorden. Hij kan kiezen uit vragen van één punt, die makkelijk te beantwoorden zijn tot vragen van drie punten die lastig of erg persoonlijk zijn. Dit onderdeel werd in 2008 opgevolgd door 'De 5 vragen aan'. ;De Boodschappenband Bij dit item werd steeds een aantal gewonnen prijzen benoemd, waarna de producer van dienst een lukraak andere prijs noemt. De DJ's vinden dan dat het niet specifiek genoeg is en vragen daarom steeds om het specifieker te maken. Dit item is vrij snel geschrapt omdat Tjibbe Tjibsma het niet snapte. ;Ekstra Weekend Wiekoverzicht Ekdom en Veenstra nemen gezamenlijk de opvallende nieuwsberichten van de afgelopen week door. Veel nieuwsberichten zijn seks-gerelateerd. Marathonuitzending Omdat op 1 september 2011 Ekstra Weekend het jubileum van 5 jaar bereikt had, werd op 28 oktober 2011 een marathonuitzending van 12 uur lang uitgezonden. Deze begon om 19:00 uur, de originele starttijd van het radioprogramma en eindigde om 7:00 uur de volgende ochtend. Daarmee nam het programma de zendtijd over van Stenders Late Vermaak en de Freaknacht. Tijdens de marathonuitzending werd op de leukste fragmenten uit de afgelopen 5 jaar teruggeblikt en werd een keur van gasten van de laatste 5 jaar opnieuw uitgenodigd. Dit waren Jurre Bosman, Henk Westbroek, Geraldine Kemper, Jan de Hoop, Kim Kötter, Petra Smits, Roel van Velzen, Tess Milne, Nadia Palesa en Frans van Deursen en waren er optredens van Krystl, Dotan, Tiny Little Big Band en Plork en de Aannemers. Ook voormalig producer Domien Verschuuren en voormalige "stem" Edwin Diergaarde waren te gast. Het programmaonderdeel "Uit Het Raam" werd ieder uur opnieuw gedaan en DJ-Sandstorm had een speciale jubileummix samengesteld. Daarnaast deden Tjitse Leemhuis en Domien Verschuuren een gezamenlijke dj-set. Speciaal voor "Uit Het Raam" was producer Tjitse Leemhuis op dinsdag 25 oktober al in Nederland rondgegaan met de rode 3FM Chevy Van om voorwerpen op te halen bij luisteraars onder de noemer Uit Het Raam - On Tour. AVRO's Gouden RadioRing Op 2 oktober 2009 werd bekendgemaakt dat Ekstra Weekend genomineerd is voor De Gouden RadioRing. Op 1 oktober 2010 werd het programma opnieuw genomineerd. In geen van beide gevallen won het programma de prijs. In 2011 werd Ekstra Weekend wederom genomineerd voor deze publieksprijs. Om promotie te maken voor de nominatie werd op woensdag 30 november 2011 een extra uitzending van Ekstra Weekend uitgezonden in de zendtijd van MetMichiel. Dit had succes, want op 1 december mochten Ekdom, Veenstra en Tjibbe Tjibsma tijdens Het RadioGala van het Jaar de De Gouden RadioRing in ontvangst nemen. Mobiele apps In maart 2011 werd er een Android Soundboardapplicatie gemaakt door een luisteraar. Deze app werd toen nog via de website ter download aangeboden. Met deze app is het mogelijk om allerlei bekende geluiden en fragmenten uit de radioshow te laten horen. Sinds oktober 2011 staat de applicatie in de Google Play Store en zijn er verschillende functies en een flink aantal nieuwe geluiden bijgekomen. In juni 2013 werd ook de Apple versie van de bekende Soundboardapplicatie gemaakt en toegevoegd aan de Apple Appstore. Trivia *Op 15 april 2011 deed de openingsjingle het niet. Michiel Veenstra merkte op dat op deze Wikipediapagina ook maar opgenomen moest worden dat er iedere week wel iets kapot gaat. Dit werd vervolgens prompt op drie verschillende plaatsen in het artikel gedaan. Alhoewel dit ook weer snel verwijderd werd refereert Veenstra er nog altijd naar als er iets in de studio kapot gaat of dienst weigert. *Vaak tijdens finales van grote talentenjachten (die ook op vrijdagavond worden uitgezonden) komen bij 3FM smsjes binnen met stemmen die eigenlijk bedoeld zijn voor een talentenshow. De afzender wordt dan teruggebeld en de dj's doen dan net alsof de kandidaten een prijs hebben gewonnen (meestal een dak, een keuken of een muur). Dit is een herintreden van de voormalige rubriek 'Belgen Bellen', waar een willekeurig Belgisch nummer werd gebeld. *Op woensdag 14 november 2012 schoof Ekdom aan in Veenstra's programma MetMichiel om onder de noemer Extra Effe Ekdom promotie te maken voor de kandidatuur van Effe Ekdom voor De Gouden RadioRing. Tijdens deze uitzending werden ook enkele typische Ekstra Weekend-onderdelen gedaan, zoals de Backstage en Uit Het Raam. Een dag later wist Effe Ekdom ook daadwerkelijk De Gouden Radioring in de wacht te slepen. Op 10 mei 2013 kwamen Michiel Veenstra en Roosmarijn Reijmer (die inviel voor Gerard Ekdom) er achter dat er diverse nieuwe straatnaamborden werden geplaatst op het mediapark. Veenstra herinnerde zich een bord met zijn naam er op dat nog ergens moest liggen. Tjibbe Tjibsma werd op pad gestuurd om bij een van de borden zijn naambord er overheen te plakken en deze weer af te dekken zodat er bij de onthulling het verkeerde naambord tevoorschijn zou komen. Luister nu ook naar Ekdom in de Morgen met Gerard Ekdom op Radio 10. Van maandag tot en met vrijdag tussen 06:00 en 10:00. Externe links * Website van Ekstra Weekend * Ekstra Weekend App